Titans Forever
by swimming-toon-lover
Summary: The titans are all grown up and ready to join the justice league, but there is a matter to attend to first, but more than rain can ruin this wedding and there is a forcast for disaster. Star's captured, robins mad, and BB's in trouble with Terra. GO TEAM!
1. wedded bliss

Hi it's me again! If you are reading this, congrats and THANK YOU!!! This right here has been my brain child that has been in the works since I was like 14. It's my Teen Titans movie/ series finale. I wrote this as my end to it, and when it really came to an end I felt like I needed to get my version (way better version for all you Terra fans and people who hated the horrible cliffy series finale that raises more questions than it answers ( sorry angry rant) out there. SO here it is…

My not owning TT, movie, TITANS FOREVER!

Ch.1 Wedded Bliss?

"Mail call!" yelled Beast boy. He sat down on the couch and opened the fancy envelope. Terra appeared over his shoulder.

"You are most cordially invited…"

Cyborg, though miles away, had the same card.

"To the Titans Tower on July the 24th…" Bumblebee was at his side reading aloud.

"To the wedding of…" Raven read, Aqualad next to her.

(Opening)

"Friends! I am glad you could all be present to be the maids of bride and grooms of men!" Starfire said joyfully. They were all gathered around the rehearsal dinner table.

"Uh, yeah." Said Nightwing, glancing up at her.

"You know we wouldn't have missed it for the world." Said Cyborg.

"Well sorta, unless it was a _save_ the world thing, but then you woulda been there too and…" Beast Boy stopped and looks from Raven and Terra that said 'shut up you idiot before we shut you up'.

"So anyway, like Star said, thanks for-"he was cut off by an alarm going off throughout the tower.

"Sweet, butt kicking reunion!" shouted Beast Boy and Terra high-fiveing each other. The others exchanged looks.

Cyborg then looked over at Nightwing. Nightwing grinned.

"Titans, GO!"

When they arrived downtown it was to find none other than the H.I.V.E 5 leaving a bank they had just robbed.

"Looks like we're not the only one's having a reunion." Said BB.

"Yeah, well at least we're all here." Said Terra.

"Plus two." Said Aqualad and Bumblebee stepping up.

This seemed to have struck a nerve. The H.I.V.E dropped the money and attacked groups and pairs splitting off. Mammoth was fighting Bee and Cyborg, Aqualad was fighting Gizmo, Starfire and Nightwing were taking on Billy Numerous, Raven and Kyd Wykyd were dueling, and BB and Terra had See-more.

"So you're dating the crud-munching witch? What happened to the grass stain?" taunted Gizmo.

"See you haven't grown up." Said Aqualad. Gizmo's wings split out of his backpack and he began to fire on Aqualad. Aqualad opened up a fire hydrant and sent Gizmo flying, shorting out his backpack. He flew over top of Bee and Cyborg.

Bee was in her tiny state and Mammoth was hitting at himself, trying to get at her. She grew back to normal size and Mammoth slumped over panting and in a daze.

"Care to do the honors Sparky?" she asked.

"Love to." Said Cyborg. He delivered a punch that sent Mammoth flying.

"Booya!" he shouted.

Raven sent a car flying past him toward Kyd Wykyd, who vanished and reappeared behind her. He kicked her as she turned to face him, but she surrounded his leg in her magic and sent him careening into a building.

Terra caught one of the chunks that broke off and hurled it toward See-more, who blasted it apart with a pearlescent orb, breaking it apart. A cloud of dust formed around him and out of the fog a stegosaur tail came down on top of his head.

"Yeah!" shouted BB. Terra came over and they did their secret handshake.

Billy's various selves were multiplying in a line past the pair. Nightwing threw out and electric disk in front of him and he was stopped mid multiply. In his daze, he reverted back to one Billy. Starfire flew up and hit him with a star bolt and he landed on top of the pile of villains.

"Did that seem too easy to anyone else?" asked BB.

"Guess losing Jinx really messed them up." Said Cyborg.

"Ah, you guys started without me." They turned to see a brown haired girl land behind them.

"Ara!" shouted Starfire. "You made it!"

"Of course. I wouldn't have missed you two getting married for anything." She said.

"Great, so can we get home?" whined Beast Boy. "We never had dinner and I'm starving!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------tf

It was a beautiful summer's day, and the island with a giant T on it had far more people than usual crowding its banks. Many strangely dresses people sat on one side of and extravagant aisle, while many of Earth's heroes were on the other. An 18 year old man was standing under an ornate arch. Music played and the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way down the aisle.

Raven and Cyborg, though not dating, led the procession, followed by Beast Boy and Terra, and Aqualad and Bumblebee. When they had taken their positions, a chorus of Gorka pipes started. Everyone turned to see Starfire, floating alongside Galfo'r in the Tamerainian wedding dress.

They began to float down the aisle, and she was smiling so widely that her entire face was almost her teeth.

"Good to see you smiling this time." said Galfo'r. As they reached the alter he let go of her arm, and she flew up to kiss him on the cheek. He turned and headed to his seat and the ceremony began.

After several minutes they were to the vows.

"This has been one crazy lifetime." Nightwing began. "I never would have guessed that all of that would lead me here, to you and the wonderful life we're going to have together. You're my guiding star, always there to shine on the right path, even through the darkest night." (Blah, blah sickness health and all that jazz). Then,

"I do." Nightwing finished.

"I did not know when I came to this planet that I would find something that would mean more to me than my home world. But then a boy freed me from my captors and showed me the wonders of this place called Earth. We have been through many troubles and good times and always come through. Now I am excited to find the new future we have created." (And so on)

"I-" but Starfire never finished her sentence. All that was heard was her scream as she was lifted into the air by a tractor beam and into a ship.

"Starfire!" shouted Nightwing. All present leapt up, and those who could fly took off, but the ship was too fast, and they were gone before anyone could reach it.

There was a stunned silence and many of them floated back to earth.

"What the heck was that?" asked BB to no one in particular.

"Those were Gordainian ships." Said Galfo'r.

"But we haven't seen them since Star first came here." Said Raven.

"They must've come to get her finally." Said Cyborg.

"After all these years, they pick now to come and get her!?" said BB.

"They must've known she was getting married, that's why they had her in the first place, she was a prize to marry off." Said Nightwing, finally looking up. "They would lose any claim on her."

"That sounds too complicated for a Gordainian." Said Galfo'r

"Agreed." Said Ara. "They are a species of brute force. If they took her now-"

"Someone else is pulling the strings." Said Cyborg.

"Okay, what's a Gordainian?" asked Terra. She, Aqualad and Bumblebee were all looking confused.

"They're these lizard alien thingies that had Star, but she escaped and came here, and we thought she was bad, so we united against her, then she kissed Robin, then the lizards were all like 'don't help' and Robin was all like 'we're helping' and we did and the lizards were mad, and had a big laser dealy so we went and stopped them together and Raven was all 'no one hurts my friends and Cyborg was all 'Booya!'" BB panted, and they all stared at him.

"Uh, kay?" said Terra.

"We've got to find her." Said Nightwing.

"So this would probably work better from space?" said Superman, walking over. "Need a space station?" Nightwing nodded.


	2. search for Starfire

Chapter 3- the search

The titans and the JL members were all at the watchtower in the main control room, gathered around the computer.

"Obviously, she didn't have her communicator on her at the time," said Superman. "So were at a bit of a loss where to find her."

"We can always go to the Gordainian home world." Said Cyborg. "I mean they are the ones that took her so you'd think that's where they'd go."

"Going to Gordainia would be very dangerous." Said wonder woman.

"If that's where Starfire is, then that's where I'm going." Said Nightwing with anger barely being contained in his voice.

"We'll all go." Said Terra "We're a team and we're sticking together." The titans all lined up behind her, looks of determination etched on their faces.

"We'll stay here and try to trace her." Said Bee. "There's not room for nine in that ship."

"And we'll also work on trying to figure out why they would take her." Said the Martian Man Hunter.

"I will be happy to get the Arrapolians to help." Said Ara.

"No," said Nightwing "We can use your help more from the ship."

"I can contact my people from here," she said. "I will be happy to join you."

"We will coordinate our own search." Said Galfo'r pounding his fist to his chest. "We will send warriors to the far reaches of the galaxy, and we will find her."

The titans were in the t-ship, ready to launch. "Engines ready." Said Cyborg.

"Let's go titans, LAUNCH!" said Nightwing the ship launched from the tower and out into the far reaches of space.

"So where do these Gordi-thingies live exactly?" asked BB.

"Their planet is in the beta quadrant, 32 Agars from Arappolis." Said Ara.

"Uh and in English…?" said a confused BB

"About 5,453,185 miles." She said.

"Good thing we got our new hyper drive!" exclaimed Cyborg. "I have been itching to try this baby out!"

He engaged the thrusters

"Woo Hoooo!" his voice echoed throughout space.

Soon they came upon an orange looking planet.

"This is the Gordainian home world." Said Ara,

"Charming." Said Raven sarcastically.

They landed in a deserted field, and stepped out onto the ground, having been assured by Ara that the air was completely breathable.

"We need to get into the main building" said Nightwing "Or at least the main city." He looked confused now.

"Uh Ara…?"

"I know the way." She said, and she set off, the others close behind her.

Back at the watchtower, Terra, Bee and Aqualad were pouring over the computer.

"I still don't get it." Said Terra. "Why would these lizard things come back after all this time?"

"We weren't even here when they came the first time." Said Aqua lad "How're we supposed to know that?" Bee had been ignoring the two, clicking away on the computer.

"Got it!" she shouted

"Got what?" asked Terra.

"Well, I figured that after all the various communicator disasters in the past; Nightwing would want a little extra security when it came to his team." She explained. "So I've been trying to hack the tower records, and I was right. Each main titan has a homing chip planted under their skin."

"Then why wouldn't he have just used that in the first place?" asked Aqualad.

"Because he couldn't have his team knowing about the chips! How would you feel if you found out I planted a chip in your skin?" He scratched his neck uncomfortably "Point taken." He said. Terra squirmed.

"Now I feel like my skin is all creepy crawly!" she wined.

"Any way," Bee continued. "I found Starfire. But she isn't on the Gordainian planet, she's"

"Not here!" exclaimed Nightwing. "You're lying! We all saw you take her!" he had the leader pinned up against a wall, while the other titans kept the doors sealed.

"Our ships where used in the kidnapping, yes." He said, "But we are not responsible for the loss of your bride." He said.

"Liar!" he shouted slamming the lizard harder against the wall. "Who used your ships?!" The communicator went off at that moment. Raven answered hers.

"Bee, what did you find?" The others gathered around her, except Nightwing who was still pinning the lizard.

"Star's not there." Came Bees voice.

"Knew that." Said Cyborg, "Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"Yeah we tracked that ship, it's on Tameran."

"Tameran? But why would it be-" BB drew up short.

"Blackfire." Said Nightwing. He let the lizard drop to the ground. "Come on! We've got to get to Tameran!" he ran out of the room past his team, who watched him go past. They all looked at each other before following at a trot, Raven and Ara floating.

The titans stormed the Tamerainian throne room, and as the door busted down Nightwing shouted, "titans GO!" Just as they were about to attack, they froze in their battle positions. They scene they had stormed in on was already a fight. Two girls were whizzing above them, purple and green light explosions going off all around. The battle was moving at such at fast past, those on the ground couldn't tell who was who, although they had deduced that they were Starfire and Blackfire.

"You will not get away with this!" shouted a voice from above.

"I already have!"

"No you have not!"

"Ahhh!" one of the girls slammed into the ground in the far corner of the room, the other landed in front of the others.

"Way to go star!" shouted BB.

"Yeah, you always kick her butt." Said Cy. "You think she would learn better than to go messin' with you!" Starfire smiled.

"I am glad to see that you have been able to locate me friends!" she said. "I was afraid that when Blackfire destroyed my communicator that you would not be able to."

"Of course we would," said Nightwing, stepping forward. "We always do."

"So, what should we do about Blackfire?" asked Raven. Starfire's mood quickly changed.

"Do not bother with her. She will be taken care of. I will see to it." The other titans looked at her skeptically for a moment, but soon let it go.

"Meet you outside?" she said.

"Yeah no prob." Said BB, and the titans turned and left, other than Nightwing.

"Do you want some help?" he asked her.

"No, I will be fine, you go ahead." She turned and headed for the corner where Blackfire had landed. Nightwing had turned to go for the door, but when he reached the door, he paused and turned to look back. Raven was standing there still.

"Everything okay?" she asked

"Not sure." He said. "Guess we'll see." He said, and they turned and went out to the ship.


End file.
